Crescent
by LoveCanBeSimple
Summary: This is my seguel to Breaking Dawn! What happens to Jacob and Renesmee? Who is behind it all? How does Edward and Bellas' relationship continue?
1. Prologue

_Hi, this is my first fanfic and i can promise you that this will be a very good story!! You must of read 'Guide to Crescent' to understand what is happening! X_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the saga, Stephenie meyer does!!_

BPOV

Prologue

AS i once again started into the hunters eyes, my enemy for 7 years now. Listening out, i heard the cry of my love. It had been a week since i heard her and i was pleased to to know she was alive, however, it was not a sound i would ever of wanted to hear from her or any of my family. As i gripped Edwards hand harder, my family behind behind me and i crouched down, ready for the fight. We may of gotten out of fights like these before, but all the other times, we had wolfs. Plenty of wolves to help us win. This time we only had one, and they had 4.

They crouched down but stopped and rose again. Confused. Did they not want to fight? Were they just going to give up so easily? I doubt they would but then why are they walkin towards that back door?

The door opened and my worst nightmare. She was there, my love, but she looked half dead. Screaming out for her did no good. All i could do now was stand back, hopeing she could come to me without her going through anymore pain. It was all my fault she was like this, and i couldn't stop it. Letting go of Edwards hand i did something i should of first thought about. I leaped in for my daughter.

_So what do you think? It may only be the prologue so i promise when the story starts it will be so much better!_

_**Preview**_

'_I'm sorry Bella, but we must do this' Edward said_

_A cloud of sadness came over my head. I couldn't believe what i was hearing._

_Hope you like it_

_Jess x_


	2. News

_Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! I've got most of the story planned out so there are many more chapters to come._

_Disclaimer: I still own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._

'Woo! Go Gators!' yelled Emmett

'Emmett shut up! Renesmee is sleeping and you'll wake her up,'

'Sorry'

Half a year on and not much had changed. We stilled lived in Forks, Jacob and Charlie visited regularly and Renesmee was still growing _really_ fast.

We were sitting in the lounge in our house watching the Gators play against Grizzlies, well Emmett and Jasper were watching the game, I was happy in Edwards's arms on the sofa with Renesmee in my arms.

The doorbell rang and Carlisle went to get the door. I sat up straight and Renesmee stirred in my arms. Charlie came through the doors and noticed Renesmee sound asleep. He tiptoed over towards me and silently sat on the armchair.

'Hey Bells, how you doing?' Charlie whispered.

'I'm doing fine thanks. You don't need to whisper dad, she won't wake up. How are you doing dad?'

'I'm fine Bella, don't worry about me. My goodness, she is growing quickly, isn't she?' I just smiled.

Charlie noticed Emmett watching the game and, as usual, made his way over to the TV. Renesmee woke up soon after and Edward and I excused us to go to our little cottage, which to Emmett's surprise was _still_ standing. I always lost my temper whenever he said that because he must have forgotten our little bet about him saying no more about my sex life.

'No, no, it's fine, really. Sue invited me round for dinner; you can come to if you want?' Charlie said.

'Um...that's okay dad, you go to Sue's, I want an early night sleep so...'

'Okay then I'll see you soon Bella,'

'Bye dad' Charlie left the house, but I still waited till heard him drive away 'Come on then sweetie, let's take you home. Night everyone,'

Me and Edward ran back home and settled Nessie into her bed. Even though I hated calling Renesmee Nessie when she was born, I was starting to warm up to it a little. Lying on our bed Edward turned on his side to face me and stared at me in the eyes. His face looked worried. He only did this when he had bad news, so I was a little worried myself.

'Edward, what is it? What's the matter?' I asked

He didn't reply, just carried on staring at me, fiddling with my hair.

'Edward will you please just tell me what's on your mind' I asked again, this time impatiently.

'Alright, I'll tell you if you promise not to be angry with me?'

'Angry? Relax; I could never be angry with you,'

He let out a gust of air and steadied himself.

'You know how Charlie mentioned today that Nessie is growing so quickly because, well, she is?' I simply nodded, unaware of where he was going with this 'I think that sooner or later, people are going to notice that she doesn't look like a 7 month old baby should look like...'

'Edward, where are you going with this?'

'We need to move away'

I stared at him blankly.

'I'm sorry Bella but we must do this' Edward said

A cloud of sadness came over my head; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'What? No, no I can't do that! I can't move away from Charlie and Jacob right now! I just can't!' I yelled back at him.

'Mum?! Dad?!' Renesmee called out. I sighed and went to Nessie's need. I needed time alone anyway to think about what Edward had just told me. I picked up Renesmee and carried her to the living room, in front of the burning fire. She soon fell back to sleep.

I couldn't move away at this moment. I knew that we had to move away at some point and thought that I would be able to handle it, but as it turns out, I can't. I need my family and friends around me, for a little bit longer at least.

I felt soft smooth arms curl around my waist and lips brushing against my throat.

'I'm so sorry, you must understand why we have to move, please tell me you know why,' Edward breathed against me.

'Yes I do know why and I thought I could handle it, and I can, but I'm just going to need a bit of help through this,'

'Of course, we'll all be here to help you through this. And there is a bit of good news in this,' I twisted round so that I could see his face.

'Really? And what would that be?' I asked curiously, hoping that it is actually good news.

'We're all moving to Minnesota, we've found a really nice house, all of us have enrolled in high school as freshmen's, apart from Jazz, Rose and Em, they're all going to Sophomores' and, best of all, you can ask Jacob if he wants to come with us,' My eyes brightened up after that last point.

'Are you serious? Jacob can come with us?'

'Of course, if he wants to,'

'It's Jacob, I'm sure he will. Thank you so much, I feel a lot better now,' I reached up to kiss him.

_So what do ya'll think of that? I'm so excited to write the story when it gets more into the actual story, but that won't happen unless you review!!_

_**Preview**_

'_Jake, are you okay?' _

_He started shaking and moaning. I had to get away, but I couldn't move._

_Jess x_


	3. Goodbye again

_Sorry if anything is different, I'm English so things may be different to some of you. _

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

After a night of thinking how I would say goodbye to Charlie and Jacob, I think I was ready. As I walked up the path to Charlie's house, with Nessie in my arms, the door flung open. He came racing out and gave me and Renesmee a big hug.

'Hi Bella, hey Nessie. What are doing here? I wasn't expecting you,' Charlie asked confused, but clearly happy that we were here. He's going to be so crushed when I give him the news.

'Can't a daughter visit her father?' I gave out a little giggle, 'Besides, I've got a little news to tell you,'

'Sure kid, come on in,'

I followed Charlie into the kitchen and sat down on the chair. Charlie sat opposite and waited for the news.

'Right, well... Edward and I think that we should get out of Forks and start a new life somewhere else so tomorrow Edward, Nessie and I are moving away. I'm so sorry dad. Bringing Renesmee is also a goodbye. I'm not going to see you for a while,' I stared down at Renesmee's hair the whole time, not wanting to meet his eyes.

'Oh... well, I guess you are a family now so it would make sense for you to start a real family life,' Tears starting swelling up in his eyes.

'Aw dad, don't cry. You know that we can still visit, we'll send you pictures of Renesmee growing up and we can still call each other,'

I didn't stay much longer after that. I was really starting to get a bit uncomfortable with Charlie crying and all. Now, I had to face Jacob. Not that it was bad or anything because he was coming with us! If we were leaving without him, then I would be scared.

I dropped Nessie back off at home. She and Jacob didn't need to say goodbye.

'Hey Jake,' I said on the phone.

'Bella!' He was always so happy to talk to me still 'What can I do for you?'

'Well, can you meet me in the woods?' Of course I couldn't go visit him like I did before; I was a vampire now so according to the Treaty, I was no longer welcome in La Push.

'Sure I'll see you five,'

Jake arrived right on time in woods. He had an expression that was a cross between confused, for why we were in the woods, and happy, always happy to see me too.

'Hey Bella. So what's up?'

'I have such great news! You know how Nessie is growing quickly? Well, me and Edward agreed that we needed to move away before anyone started to get suspicious,'

'What?! Bella that not good news, you know I can't be without you and Renesmee!'

'Calm down Jacob its okay. Edward said that you can come with us. We're moving to Minnesota tomorrow and you can-'

'Bella, no! I can't move away from here. I need to stay here. Billy needs me and Sam and the wolves. This means that you should stay in Forks!' He shouted. Did he not just listen to me?

'Jake, did you not hear? Renesmee is growing really quickly. Listen to me. We-can't-stay-here!'

'No, you listen to me. I-can't-leave-so-you-stay-here' He was really starting to bug me now. He then acted a little strange. I stopped and paid closer attention to him.

'Jake, are you okay?'

He started shaking and moaning. I had to get away, but I couldn't move. I was frozen. He was turning into a werewolf. His anger was just out of control.

'Jake, calm-'

'Don't tell me to calm down! How can I? You're like my family, Bella! Do you not understand that? You're taking my family away from me!' He leaped straight at me. Then I was suddenly pinned up against a tree about one mile away from where I was last standing. Edward was in front of me protecting me from Jacob. Jacob was in his werewolf form and preparing to charge right at us.

'Come on, let's go!' He grabbed my hand and we were running towards the house. When he arrived, he suddenly disappeared.

'What happened where'd Edward go?' Esme asked frantically.

'I don't know. I was telling Jacob that we were leaving and he didn't want to come so he got really angry and turned into a werewolf and leaped at me but-'

'What?! The dog attacked you?!' Emmett shouted.

'Yeah, he leaped at me but Edward saved me and we came straight here,' He then appeared and was packing everything he could see into bags and boxes.

'We're leaving. Now!' He yelled throwing a rather large bag at me.

'What? Why now? Why not tomorrow according to the plan?'

'Because do you think Jacob is going to leave this situation of us moving as it is? He's going to come straight here to stay with Renesmee. We have to leave straight away so that he can't hurt any of us,'

We all did as he said and packed. When he put it that way, how could I refuse? Before I knew it, we were all in our cars, Renesmee with me, and all driving to Minnesota.

We arrived five hours later. Everyone got out of their cars and seemed pretty excited whereas I was a bit sad to of left so suddenly. In front of us stood a large white mansion **(A/N: go to this website to see their house: ****/Assets/Images/Mansion-HouseWoods.jpg****), **of course it looked absolutely gorgeous and I was happy to live there. Edwards noticed my sadness and came to comfort me.

'So, what do you think?' He asked me. I, again, observed the house.

'Beautiful, absolutely stunning,' I said, sounding positive to try and forget about my sadness.

'Daddy, which rooms mine?' Renesmee asked. She sounded happy with the move and the house.

'Which ever you would like,'

'Tell you what Nessie; I'll race you for the best room?' Emmett asked.

'Okay then, after three...three!'

They raced off. I sighed and followed after them.

_What do you think about that? I've got a little surprise for you next chapter, so if you review you'll find out!_

_**Preview**_

'_Why? I'm a vampire now, we don't have to worry,' I said confused and frightened._

'_Because I you may not be mortal anymore but Renesmee is and I don't want her at risk!' He yelled._

_Jess x_


	4. The 1st return

_Heyaz! Come on guys I need reviews otherwise I'm going to think that you're bored with the story and I'll stop writing it. I may have had a lot of hits but it doesn't mean that people like it! Come on guys, you know you can do it, don't worry the story will be very interesting from now on. Plus, reviews make me write better chapters_

_Disclaimer: don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does_

We all managed to settle in pretty well here. Soon I forgot about Jacob and Charlie and wasn't so depressed all the time. School went pretty well although everything was like when I first moved into Forks and started a new school. Everyone stared because of what we looked like and soon after, they all stayed away from us just like everyone did with the Cullen's in Forks before I arrived and changed everything. Sadly, because we were all vampires, pale and beautiful, there was a girl there, Emily, who completely jealous of Rose, Alice and me for having the cutest guys in school. She would try to trip me up and get me away from Edward just so that she could spend more time with Edward. He always finds it funny the thing that I did the first time she got me away from him.

It was at the end of the day and I was walking along the corridor towards Edward when the copycats, Emily's gang, pulled me to the side.

'Hey...' One of them started.

'Bella'

'Yeah, sure, whatever, me and Georgie were thinking that forget Emily, we'd rather be friends with you,' It was so obvious that they were faking it. They kept on looking over my shoulder at where Edward was standing. 'So, Us, Frankie and Georgie, invite you...'

I sighed 'Bella!'

'Yeah, sure, whatever, invite you _Bella _to be the official leader of us,' They kept looking past me. I turned around to see Emily flirting with Edward.

I started to get really angry. 'Thanks, but no thanks,' I stomped my way over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately to prove to Emily that he was mine and no one else's.

'Come on sweetie, let's go home,' I gave a _look _to tell her to give up. She flicked her hair and walked away. I could tell this wasn't going to be the end. Edward chuckled as we walked away towards his Volvo.

'What was all that about?' He asked as we got into the car.

'I don't know what you're talking about,'

'Oh, I get it, you're jealous,' He carried on chuckling.

'Stop it! And I'm not the only one who has been jealous,'

'I-I don't know what you're talking about,' He replied. He obviously remembered the time.

'Hmm,'

**Flashback**

'_Hi, I'm Nick, You must be Bella' Nick said to be with a smile._

'_Hi Nick, yes I'm Bella,' I replied with a smile. We chatted and he started flirting. This guy was very flattering. As soon as he did start flirting Edward stepped in and stopped everything._

'_Sorry, _Nick, _but Bella needs to leave now,' He started to drag me away._

'_Bye Bella,' I heard Nick whisper from behind me._

'_What the hell was that for?'_

'_I didn't like the way he was flirting with you'_

_I laughed at it, it was ridiculous. 'Don't worry Edward. It's not as if I'm leaving you for him,' He obviously didn't like idea. We carried on walking to fourth and he just dropped the subject._

**End Flashback**

'Oh...still, the way you handled it was just silly,' I pouted and looked out of the window.

Emily still didn't give up, as predicted. She must have seen me talking to Nick because the next week, she must have tried to make me jealous by kissing Nick right in front of my eyes. That didn't bother me at all. I just laughed and walked away. One time, however, she did manage to get to me. She kissed Edward!

I was walking out of Trig when I saw Edward waiting for me by the water fountain. I was still far away from him and it was crowded. I saw Emily approach him and started talking to him with her head cocked to one side. She had to be flirting. Suddenly they're lips were crushing onto each others. To make it worst, he had one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. My mouth was gaping open like a fish. I gathered up myself and left the school grounds before running back home. I couldn't stand to stay at school for the rest of the afternoon, not when I have the rest of my classes sitting next him. I heard him calling after me but I carried on walking away.

**EPOV**

**(A/N: Sorry for having part of the chapter from EPOV, but I felt like I should put one in.)**

Bella spotted me when she left her classroom. As she got closer Emily appeared in front of me.

_Now that Bella is watching, I'll prove to her that I rule this school and get whoever I want. _She thought.

'Ugh! What do want now?' I demanded of her.

She cocked her head to the side. 'Oh nothing, just wondering how you are and was wondering something,'

'And what would that be?' She then grabbed my hands, put one on her cheek and the other on her waist and crushed her lips against mine. I had to put my hands where she wanted them because if I resisted then it would be obvious that I wasn't normal. I saw Bella stop and look shocked. She then stomped away with the most painful look I've ever seen on her face. I pushed Emily off her and started running human speed after Bella whilst shouting her name.

_Edward, what on earth did you just do? _I heard Alice. She stopped me then along with Emmet.

'Alice, Emmett, get off me, I've need to go after Bella!'

'Listen to me; you need to give her a bit of space. What just happened?'

'She kissed me! Emily kissed me and Bella saw so she thinks that I kissed her'

'Cool, was it nice?' Emmett asked.

'Shut up Emmett, this is not good!' Alice stopped then.

_She's leaving. Esme and Carlisle are going to try stop, but she still leaves and she's taking Renesmee with her. _

'No! She can't leave!'

'Edward, go after her. NOW!' Alice yelled. I ran as fast as I could home to try stop her.

**BPOV**

As soon as I got home I went up to me room and stated packing mine and Nessie's stuff. Esme and Carlisle came rushing in when I was finished packing and saw me crying my tearless sobs.

Esme grabbed my arms and stopped me. 'What's the matter dear? Why are you packing? You can't leave, Edward won't like it,'

'Edward won't care about me anymore,' I managed to say.

'What? Why wouldn't he care about the love of his life and his daughter?'

'Because he's found a new love. I saw him kissing another girl,' they both stopped. 'I'm leaving so that he doesn't have to worry about me again,' I started to run towards my car with the bags and Renesmee in my arms. When I had just got Renesmee in the car Carlisle caught up and stopped me.

'Bella! Stop! I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. You know that he would never do that to you,'

'Carlisle, I know what I saw. I saw him kissing her. I'm so sorry to be leaving but I have to. You have been a wonderful father to me and hopefully we'll see each other again,' I climbed into my car and started driving away. 'Tell everyone I'm sorry!' I called back. I kept on driving, not sure where exactly I was going. I carried along route 35. When I was just outside Kansas City, driving over 100mph I made it there within 1 hour, Edward's Volvo appeared behind me, he signalled for me to pull over. I couldn't say no so I did as he said and pulled over outside of a forest.

He pulled me into a tight hug. 'Oh my goodness Bella, I missed you so much, I was so-'

I interrupted him. 'No you're not. I saw you kissing her. I understand. You would rather have her than me. Don't worry,' He stared at me worried that I was really going to leave. 'Whenever I arrive where I going, I'll send you some divorce papers so that you don't need to bother about it,'

I pulled away and started to get back into my car. He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him. 'Bella, look at me, she kissed me, you must of seen it wrong. I had to put my hands on her because she made me put them there. If I refused then she would of known how freakishly strong we are,' we stared at each other. 'Well, will you believe me, forgive me and please come back home?'

I sighed. Using my special power, I pushed my shield away from me.

_Yes. I'm so sorry about everything. I love you so much._

He smiled 'Thank you,' He pulled me into another tight hug and passionately kissed me.

When we got home, everyone was so glad to see me back. They all hugged me except for Emmet who, being Emmett, gave me a punch on my arm. After that silly little fiasco, Edward faced Emily and completely embarrassed her. She got very impatient and just gave up and settled with Nick.

2 years went by and nothing special happened. When Edward, Alice and I were juniors and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were seniors, we enrolled Renesmee in elementary school. At first, like most kids, she hated it, but soon got used to it. On 15th April, Edward was out hunting along with Rose and the rest of us were at home. Emmett and Jasper were watching the game along with Carlisle, Esme was cleaning the house, Alice and I were writing essays with Nessie snuggling up to me on the sofa.

'What are you writing yours on mummy?' Renesmee asked.

'On the relationship between Heathcliff and Cathy in Wuthering Heights. Good job I'm an expert at this book,' Nessie was reading mine as I wrote it. Edward suddenly burst through the doors with Rose. He picked up Renesmee and hugged her closely while Rose was packing everything up and putting them into the cars.

'Edward, dude chill, she's not going to be scared by the fighting in the game,' Emmett joked.

'This is no time for joking!' He yelled back

'Then what's going on?' Carlisle asked frantically.

'Whilst we were out hunting...I smelled James and Victoria! We have to move away now!

'Why? I'm a vampire now, we don't have to worry,' I said confused and frightened.

'Because you may not be mortal anymore but Renesmee is and I don't want her at risk!' He yelled. 'Now Carlisle you go and find a house somewhere and everyone else, start getting all the stuff into the cars!' everyone did as he said and after 15 minutes, we were ready to leave with everyone in their cars, Nessie with me, waiting for Carlisle to tell us where to go.

He came rushing out of the house and climbed into his car. 'We're going to Juneau. Follow me there and I'll show you where the house is. Don't worry, Renesmee won't be at risk anymore,' after that, we all rushed off to Juneau to start a new life. I didn't care about starting a new life as long as Nessie was safe.

_What do you think? James and Victoria are back! Next chapter, someone else returns. Ooo, who is it going to be? Pictures of Emily, Georgie, Frankie, Nick, Cullen's new house and Bella's car on my website:look on my page for it__. So, I'm on my hols tomorrow. If I dont have atleast 5 reviewws then i'm scraping the story._

_**Preview**_

_Everyone gasped as he walked through the front door, dripping wet. I dropped the cake. He was back._

_Jess x_


	5. Advertise

Hi, sorry for putting this up instead of a chapter but I promise to put up a chapter soon. Here are a few stories which I strongly recommend you reading.

Summer Love at Summer Camp by TheresOnlyOneVenus – a Twilight story

Just You and Me Again by TheresOnlyOneVenus – a Twilight story

A whole New World by TheresOnlyOneVenus – a Twilight story

The story is over by TheresOnlyOneVenus – a Twilight story

Blessings by twilightfan4life92 - a Twilight story

Angel of death by twilightfan4life92 - a Twilight story

I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love by twilightfan4life92 - a Harry Potter story

Just What the Love Doctor Ordered by e-Ln - a Twilight story

Great Escapes and Good Friends by e-Ln - a Twilight story

A Walk in the Clouds by e-Ln - a Twilight story

Secret Agent Man? by e-Ln - a Twilight story

thanks

Send me a message if you want your stories advertised. Next chapter will be up Tuesday or Wednesday (only if i get at least 5 reviews) because I'm going on holiday tomorrow!! Always keep checking here because I'll be constantly updating.

Jess x


	6. Nessie's birthday

_Thank you for finally reviewing, they me write better and update quicker. Everything is interesting from now on. I may even starting posting polls so you decide what happens later on._

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...sadly not me_

We entered Juneau after a day of driving. Nessie was sleeping in the chair. She must have been exhausted. Her sleeping in the back reminded me of when me, Alice and Jasper were driving to Phoenix with James hunting me. I shook my head to get the idea out of my mind. Edward, in his car in front of me, noticed me shake.

'You alright?' He mouthed in the rear view mirror. I just simply nodded.

'How's Nessie?'

'She's sleeping,' I mouthed back. I made sure to keep my shield with me so that Edward wouldn't notice what I was so upset about. We pulled up to the house. It was different to the last one. Still, white but just different in a different way to its appearance. I guess it just didn't feel like home, more like just a random house.

We all started off as freshmen and sophomores. Esme stayed home and Carlisle got a job at the local hospital. We got Renesmee enrolled again in Elementary school.

Four months later and Renesmee was soon turning five. We told people that she was soon turning nine. Her growing had slowed down a lot, but was still growing too much. So we didn't have to move away again soon, Carlisle, Edward and I had to have a very important discussion.

'I want to change her now because if we don't then soon we'll have to move again and she'll be the same age as me and Bella and no longer feel like a daughter, more like a sister,' Edward said. I wasn't really paying much attention. The Jacob draw opened up inside of me so I was concentrating on that.

'Hmm... I understand your point. I still think that she is old enough to make the decision herself on what age she wants us to change her...' Carlisle said.

Jacob would be my age now if he continued to age. 18. I heard a little voice in my head calling my name which sounded like Jacob.

'Bella. Bella?' Turned out the voice was Edward trying to get my attention back to the conversation.

'What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure, a doll house sounds like a good present for Renesmee for her birthday,' I replied, hoping that was the right answer.

'Um...okay sure a doll house would be nice for Nessie but we're actually discussing her mortality,' Edward replied.

'Oh I'm sorry,'

'What's been up with you lately?'

'Nothing, I'm fine so...yeah, when do you think we should change her?'

'I and Edward were saying that we should wait until a week after her birthday but check to see if that's okay with her first. What do you think?' Carlisle asked.

'Yeah, I think that's a great idea, how about we ask her now? Okay!' I rushed it and ran out of the room. Edwards hand caught mine.

'Um, love, she's sleeping at the moment. How about we wait till morning, eh?'

'Oh sure,' He stared at me curiously.

'Sweetie, will you please just tell me what the real problem with you is,' I sighed. Grabbing his hand, I led to the sofa and sat him down and sat on his lap.

'Well, please don't be sad with this but...I've been thinking about Jacob a lot lately. Plus, Alice has been seeing visions of him returning sometime within the next month but she's not sure when exactly and it's been getting me worried that he's going to cause some problem,' He hugged me tightly and comforted me.

'Don't worry. Even if he does manage to find us, he won't cause any trouble. I won't let that happen,' we stayed here for a while and then decided to go and do some hunting. When we got back Renesmee was awake and we went over to her to ask her the question.

'Renesmee, honey, your father and I have been thinking and would be wondering if you want to become mortal a week after you're birthday? Is that okay with you?' She smiled a very wide grin and nodded.

'So, what am I getting for my birthday?' She asked very excitedly.

'Ha! You're going to have to wait for that Nessie,' Emmett laughed. She folded her arms impatiently.

The next few weeks were calm. Everyone was back to school. The Friday before Renesmee's party we were told that a new student was moving here from Washington State. That just put me down even more. Reminding me of my human life and Jacob. The rest of the weekend was spent setting up for Renesmee's party. Her fifth, ninth as far as the humans knew, birthday. Alice took her shopping all weekend so that it could be a surprise for her. Sunday afternoon and we were waiting for Nessie to enter the room.

'Surprise!' Everyone shouted when she walked through the door. She was so surprised which put a massive smile on my face. We all gave her presents and she loved the doll house that we gave her. After a big party, it was late and Renesmee was starting to get tired so we were going to bring out the birthday cake.

Lights turned off.

'Happy birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to Nessie Happy Birthday to you,' Everyone cheered.

'Go on then sweetie, blow out the candles and make a wish,' Edward whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and blew on the candles. Everyone clapped and I cut her a big slice of cake and put it on a plate. The door suddenly swung open. Everyone gasped as he walked through the front door, dripping wet. I dropped the cake. He was back. Jacob had returned. Renesmee rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

'Yey! My wish came true!' Renesmee was ecstatic.

'Hello everyone, missed me?'

_Ooo, a cliffy! What will happen next? I've got a little poll for you as promised. Review telling me what you thought of the chapter and answer this question: What shall Jacob give Nessie for hey birthday? _

_A photo of him and her_

_A dress _

_A charm bracelet – exactly the same to the one he gave Bella in Eclipse_

_Other – specify_

_**Preview**_

''_I'm...sorry,'_

'_Well you should be! It's you stinking bloodsuckers that killed him!' I froze. I couldn't believe that vampires managed to kill him, unbelievable._

_Jess x_


	7. A chat with Jacob

_Thanks everyone who reviewed! I loved you're review PeaceLoveCullen! It was so funny! Also, thanks for answering the poll. Read on to see what the outcome was. _

_You know what music makes me write better, its HSM3, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez, listen to their songs, their wicked!!_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was hard to write!_

_*I wish I owned Twilight... but I keep on waking up... SM owns Twilight._

Renesmee ran straight into Jacob's arms. The rest of us were still shocked. I went into Edwards arms, scared. I didn't want Renesmee anywhere near Jacob. Jacob picked her up and hugged her.

'Jacob, I think that you leave,' Carlisle said calmly.

'Oh relax doc, I've not come here to interrupt in your lives,' he chuckled, clearly joking. 'Besides, I'm sure you're all so happy that I'm here, Nessie seems to be. So, Nessie, as it's your birthday, I brought you a little present,' He reached into his pocket and brought out a little box. Renesmee opened it and inside was a little bracelet with a wooden wolf charm on it. Straight away, I realised that it was the exact same as the one on my wrist, the exact same to the one Jacob had given to me at my graduation party.

'I _love _it! Thanks Jake!' She hugged him tightly.

_Edward, look at my left wrist, _I thought pushing my shield away. He looked at my wrist. _It's the one Jacob gave me at my graduation party and it is also a complete replica of the one he just gave Renesmee! _

He then sprinted to Jacob to get Renesmee and gave her to me.

'Hey! What was that for?' Jacob yelled.

Edward pointed at Jacob. 'You, outside now,' He did as Edward said with a smirk on his face. Everyone followed.

'Esme, can you stay with Nessie?' She nodded and I made my way to everyone else. Edward and Rosalie had stepped forward with the rest of my family a few feet behind. Jacob was casually leaning against a tree with no worry in the world, but by the looks on his face, there was a problem, as if someone had died. I made my way to Alice, who was standing back, so that I wasn't too involved in a fight which may occur.

'Why the _hell _are you _here_?!' Edward yelled.

'Chill dude, I just came to say happy birthday to the special one. Sorry Bella, I didn't get anything for your birthday,' he snickered and I scowled. This was not going down well. 'So, have I missed anything good?'

I couldn't take his cockiness anymore. I walked to Edward's side. 'Jake, just tell us the real reason why however many years ago it was, you wouldn't move away, but now you just show up without any warning at all and-'

'Whoa Bella, chill,' I calmed myself down and continued to scowl. 'I'm here because... because I needed to get away from Forks!'

'Jacob, no one wants you here!' Rosalie shouted.

'Renesmee obviously wants us here!' Jacob yelled back. Edward, Rose and Jacob were then all shouting at the same time it was hard to pick out what they were saying.

'LEAVE!' Rose shouted.

'NO!' Jake yelled back to her. He flung his arm back and I saw Nessie in the path of which his arm was going. I ran in between the path and grabbed Nessie. He hit me in the back and I fell to the floor. Jacob saw what he had done and ran. Edward ran to mine and Renesmee's help. I just stared after him. No one really spoke for the rest of that night. Renesmee went to sleep and everyone just layed in their rooms together. We tried to take Nessie's bracelet off her but she just refused to get rid of it.

The next day everyone was jolly, trying to forget about what had happened. After we dropped off Nessie at school, we arrived at our school. Everyone got out and was bouncing about. This behaviour was really starting to freak me out. I, however, was still a bit upset about how things ended with Jacob the previous night.

The morning was slow. Edward kept pestering me in lessons wanting me to cheer up but nothing happened. I stayed miserable. That Jacob draw was open and I was afraid it was going to stay open for quite a long time. Lunchtime came around and Emmett, Jazz and Edward were joking around, Rose and Alice were talking about possibly going on a shopping this weekend and I was picking at a bagel. It was not the least bit amusing. We all suddenly froze.

'Is it just me or do you smell a werewolf?' I asked. Everyone looked behind me and quickly left the table to go to the werewolf. Alice and I stayed at the table.

'Don't worry, it will all work out,' she said hugging me. If I could cry, tears would be pouring down my cheek. We both got up and went outside which was where they had all gone to. As expected, the werewolf was Jacob. What was here doing here? I thought we made it pretty clear last night that he should go back home.

'Why are you still here?' Rosalie asked. We had to keep our voice low because people were already staring at us as they were on their way to the cafeteria.

'Sorry, I thought it was a free country, I could go where we liked,' He replied cockily.

'Jacob, dude, I thought that Edward and Bella made it pretty clear last night that you should go back to La Push, that you weren't welcome,' Emmett said.

'I think they did!' Jasper replied, mocking Jacobs's cockiness. Jacob frowned. He was clearly not enjoying this.

'We are not going to fight with you again Jacob in case someone here gets hurt just like last night. However, we hope that either by tomorrow, you are gone, or never go anywhere near this family during your stay,' Edward said calmly. How could he be so calm about this? I guess not to make me unhappy. We all walked away and left Jacob to decide what to do.

This day just wasn't going to get any better. To make it a whole lot worse, last lesson was the worst. I had History with no one in my family, so I was all alone.

I was doodling in my book, when a knock on the door made me jump. Jacob was there. He just had to have _this _lesson with me when I had nobody else and no one sitting next to me, which meant I was doomed to sit next to Jacob. Mr. Staneff gave Jake a book and sent him next to me. To my surprise Jacob didn't talk to me all lesson. I was slightly worried, you would think that he would be chatting away to me all lesson, but not a word. The class then finished and I was free to get away from Jacob. As I packed my things away I heard a peep.

'Bella?'

I didn't listen to him, just picked my bag up and walked towards the door. When I reached the door he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

'Jake, let go!'

'No, Bella, not until you talk to me,' I struggled and Jasper appeared.

'She said let go!' He said. Jacob did as commanded but slipped something into my hand. He pushed past us and strode away.

'Thanks Jazz,' Jasper then pulled me away to a small little gap between two buildings.

'What's that he's given you?' He asked.

'I don't know,' I opened up the little piece of paper and read it.

_Come and see me in an hour at my place._

Below was written an address. 'He wants me to go and meet him in an hour. Should I go?'

He thought about it. 'Edward would obviously not approve but I think that you need to settle this now before anything bad happens. When we get home, grab your car and go see him. I'll keep Edward occupied so that he doesn't know,'

'Thanks Jazz, again,' He smiled and I gave him a hug. We walked then to car and met the rest of the family.

'Where were you two?' He asked.

I opened my mouth to say but Jasper started talking. 'We took a little detour, and bumped into Jacob. He just walked straight by though, nothing happened,' He didn't want Edward to know a thing.

'Are you sure you can keep this quiet?' I whispered.

'Keep what quiet?' Rosalie asked.

'Nothing' we both said. Jasper nodded. I relaxed a little, still terribly frightened of going to see Jacob.

We all got in the car and Edward drove away. I was fidgeting. As soon as we got home and everyone got out, Jasper put his arm on Edward's shoulder's and gave me a nod.

'Hey Edward want have a quick hunt?' He asked.

I ran towards the garage and into my car. I drove away and went straight for the address which was on the piece of paper. As I arrived, I stared at the building. It was old and grotty. He mustn't have a lot of money. Depending on how this conversation may go, I might invite to stay at our house. I walked up the stairs to his door. I knocked on the door and he was quick to answer it.

'Her Jake... can I come in?' He nodded and stepped to the side.

His flat was small and scruffy. It was a one room house with an old sofa, dirty, crap kitchen, old TV, sink and toilet in the corner and a mattress on the floor. I felt so bad for him. Why did he give up a nice home in La Push for a horrible, probably hazards, place? He went and sat on the sofa.

'Tell me the truth Jake, why are you here?' He stared at me with sore, red eyes. He was crying.

'Because I've tried being without Nessie for _five _years and I need to be with her,'

'Jacob! She is 5 years old and you are 16! She is going to stay forever and you are going to-'

'What? You're changing her so young?' His face was blank.

'Yes, we want to stay with her forever and we also don't want our daughter to be the same age as us,'

'Even if I don't marry her,' I made a face; I never liked the idea of him and her. 'I will still want to be with her!'

'We gave you that change when we left Forks, and you said no. Do you remember that?' He jumped up off the sofa.

'I had Billy then, and Seth and Sam!'

'You can't stay here as a Sophomore Jacob, you look twenty six, not sixteen! Why don't you have Billy now? Where has he gone?' I asked.

'I can't go back to him! He's dead!'

'I'm... sorry,'

'You should be! It's you stinking bloodsuckers that killed him!' I froze. I couldn't believe that vampires managed to kill him, unbelievable. An ex-werewolf. An ex-werewolf which was meant to kill vampires to protect people.

'What?'

'Yeah, a few weeks ago, a red haired women and blond man got him! The worst part is that I saw it happen!' James and Victoria. 'It was the same leeches as the ones who were after you all that time ago,'

'Did they get Charlie?' It was pretty selfish to ask that but I needed to know. He shook his head. 'I'm Jacob bout that but it's not as is I or anyone else from my family had anything to do with that,' he was really starting to cry now.

'Just go Bella,'

'What?'

'Leave!'

I started to walk towards him with my arms open for a hug. 'Jake I'm-'

'Just get the hell out of here!' I quickly got out of there. I couldn't see him cry like that. It was raining when I got to the car. On my way home I past the park. It was deserted. I pulled over and went onto the swing. I didn't swing but I just moved slowly back and forth.

I couldn't believe Jacob was like that to me. As if we were never best friends. Like he didn't want to know me at all. Billy was dead. Wow. Killed by James and Victoria as well. Double Wow. They were still killing people that I knew. I may not have been the closest person to Billy, but he was still best friends with Charlie. Charlie! He must be devastated. It didn't seem too long ago that Harry died from that heart attack. All of his best friends were dead now. Slowly, one by one, the closest people to him were leaving. Renée and me, Harry, me again and now Billy. I decided to give him a call, try to cheer him up a bit.

'Hello,' He answered.

'Hey dad, it's me,'

'Bella! Oh I'm so glad to hear from you! We haven't spoken in ages! How are you? Is Renesmee okay?'

'Yeah we're all fine thanks. She's started school and loves it! I've called to see how you are. I've just heard the news about Billy. How are you holding up?'

'Oh I'm guessing Jacob found you then. I'm doing okay. He was my best friend and now he's gone. I just can't believe it,'

'I know dad, it must be terrible for-' my phone's battery ran out. I sighed. How I missed my dad. After about ten minutes, I got some sot arms wrap themselves around me.

'What are you doing here?' Edward asked.

'I went to see Jacob and then came here and called Charlie,'

'I know you went to see Jacob. Alice had a vision of him shouting at you. I must say Jasper is very good at keeping his thoughts to himself,' I chuckled.

'Bill's dead. James and Victoria got to him. I called Charlie to see how he was. He's very upset about it but my phone went dead so it cut of the call,' He came to my front and hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss. He was comforting me.

'Come on let's go home, Nessie wants you,'

I stared at his face. 'What about?'

'The bracelet you two have,'

We got back into my car, he ran here, and drove home.

'Sorry Bella, he found out,' Jasper said as me and Edward entered the house. 'He found out,'

'Don't worry, Jazz. It's okay. Where's Renesmee?' I asked.

'She's in her room waiting for you. Firstly, tell us what happened with Jacob,' Carlisle said.

I sighed.

'You go and see Nessie, I'll tell them the little details that you told me,' I nodded. I ran upstairs to her room.

She was on her bed looking at her bracelet from Jake with a sad face.

'Hey Nessie, what's the matter?'

_What's wrong with Nessie? Review and you'll find out. Looks like most of you voted for Jacob to give her a bracelet. Plus, you've found out who's dead. It's Billy! Gah! Lol. I may not update for a while because I have a lot of important homework to do. It should be up by either Monday or Tuesday. _

_**Preview**_

'_WHAT!?' Emmett yelled from downstairs,'_

'_Ignore him, Nessie; you must listen to me...'_

_Jess x_


	8. Problems

_Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had SO much homework to do, and big exams on Thursday!! Nervous._

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but I felt it was necessary to put in!_

_*Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Twilight, SM does, well done, round of applause!_

'Hey Nessie,' I said nervously. What would she want to talk to me about? She was sitting on her bed fiddling with the bracelet Jacob gave her. She looked up at me and gave a little nod. I walked over to her and sat next to her putting my arm around her. She shrugged it off.

I sighed. 'That's a... um... pretty bracelet Jake gave you, isn't it?'

''Yeah, it's beautiful. I noticed that that have the exact same thing on your wrist,' I froze. So she had noticed that I had a similar one.

'Yeah, so you noticed?' she simply nodded.

'Did I ever tell you about me and Jacob?'

'Yeah, but you never mentioned that bracelet,'

'Jacob loved me, as you know, and I loved him back, as you also know. Because he loved me, he made me this bracelet,' she looked shocked.

'He made you that bracelet because he..._loved_... you?' I nodded. 'Then that would mean...' I just nodded again.

'I told you that Jacob was a werewolf, when he finds someone he loves and wants to be with forever, he imprints on them. Thankfully he didn't imprint on me. However, when you were born, he did imprint on you,'

'Well, why didn't he stay with us?' I got closer to her and looked into her eyes.

'We wanted to stay with him but he didn't want to come with us when we had to leave Forks, but we still left,'

'Well then why couldn't I stay with him and you leave?' I was hurt; she would rather stay with Jacob, then her family.

'WHAT!?' Emmett yelled from downstairs.

'Ignore him Nessie; you must listen to me-'

'NO, I just heard that one of my most favourite people in the world loves me and you're just taking him away from me?' She jumped up off her bed and stared at me.

'Renesmee! You listen! We wanted to keep you forever, which is why we are turning you into a vampire next week so that-'

'I don't want to be vampire next week anymore!'

'Nessie,' I was shocked.

'Just... leave' she clearly didn't want to be on the subject any longer. I just stood and left.

'Bella? Bella!' Edward called as I entered the kitchen. Ignoring him, I just left through the front door, got in my car and drove to the park. By the park, there was a nice wood which I always went to when I'm troubled. I sat on the floor and thought about what had just happened. My daughter didn't want her family. She wanted a guy she hadn't talked to in 5 years!

It started to rain.

Nearby, I smelt a hiker. He smelled good. Of course I could easily stop myself from attacking a human but for some reason, I went for him. Jumped on him and bit him sucked his blood and just stared at him. What had I just done? I was supposed to be a vegetarian and I just got a human. I stared at my hands.

'Oh my goodness,'

I just went back to a spot nearby the house, thinking about what I had just done. Killed an innocent human. What is Edward going to think? I couldn't tell him, he couldn't know. After around 7 hours of sitting there, Alice came out.

'Bella! What have you done? I just had a vision of you attacking a human! Please, please tell me I'm wrong,' I sighed and shook my head.

'Bella, how could you?'

'I'm sorry Alice, I wasn't thinking,' she came and hugged me.

'You do realise that I can't think about this anymore otherwise Edward will know?'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Alice, You don't have to tell him, and I'll go and tell him the truth now,'

'NO! I can keep control, he must _never _find out,'

I stared at her 'Thanks Alice,'

'Come on now, we need to get to school and you are soaking wet,' we rose and went inside.

***

We were all sitting at the lunch table and they were all having a laugh. I was sitting there picking at my cake, not paying any attention to anyone around me, in my own little world.

'Bella?' Edward said while shaking me. He must have been calling my name for a while because everyone was staring at me.

I looked up at him. 'Yeah?'

'Are you okay, you seem different today?'

'Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine, don't worry,' I said with a little smile.

I continued to stare at my apple, lifeless, while they all carried on talking. Edward started to shake me again calling my name. I very quickly stood up.

'I said I'm fine!' I shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me, my family shocked and the humans confused. I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked around seeing everyone stare at me. I let go of my mouth and took a deep breath.

'If you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air,' I ran out of the cafeteria. I went to sit on the bench, furthest away from the lunch room, thinking over what I had just done. After 5 minutes of waiting, Josh, 4th cutest guy in school, came and sat next to me.

'Hi,' I nodded. 'I heard what happened in the cafe a while ago, how are you?'

'Ok,' I whispered.

'Don't worry I'm _always _here if you want to talk,' He said, encouraging in a strange way, maybe he thought that after I shouted at Edward, he thinks that we have broken up and now he's trying to get me for himself. Ugh! What a jerk!

'Thanks,' I said with a smile, it would be rude to show that I am thinking he's a jerk. He then put his arm around. I sighed.

I turned m head to him 'Thanks, Josh, but I-' he then attacked with a vicious kiss. It only lasted literally 5 seconds before I pushed him away.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' I shouted at him.

'Come on baby, don't tell me you aren't attracted to-' I punched him, with a little bit too much strength.

'Stay away from me otherwise you will get that again, ten times harder!' I'm sure he would have come back with some stupid sexy comment but he must have been in too much pain from my punch which contained a bit of vampire power in it. I walked away, stressed and shocked, again, at what I had just done. I was losing it. First of all shouting at Edward and now hitting a guy with vampire force. I couldn't believe myself. I went and sat down in the middle of the field. After a moment of sitting there, my favourite arms wrapped themselves around me. I turned around to see Edward's face. By his expression, my face must of looked like I was crying, but with no tears.

I was shaking, unable to speak.

'Shh, shh, It's okay, don't worry, shh,' I said rocking me from side to side. I felt so much better now that I knew he forgave me. We sat there for a remarkable moment. Once again, we felt like the only two "people" in the world. We then heard Alice shouting our name. We turned our heads to see her and Emmett running towards us.

'Hey Bella, what's with you? You just _completely _lost it! Ha!' Emmett mocked.

'Shut up Emmett,' Edward defended for me.

'Bella, we were all so worried about you!' Alice said.

I just nodded.

'Are you ready to go back to lessons or do you want to go home?'

I couldn't speak, so I pushed my shield away and thought of home.

'Alright we'll take you home. I want Carlisle to see what the matter is anyway,' Edward said.

'Good. Jasper and Rose are already in the car, let's go,' everyone got up but me. Edward saw that I was still frozen and couldn't move at all so he swooped me up into my arms and ran to the car, it had just started raining when we got to the car. Jazz and Rose didn't say a word. They must have noticed my shock. Edward quickly drove home, doing 110 miles per hour. In no time we were at the house. Edward picked me up and rushed me inside and sat me on the sofa.

'Carlisle, you have to help her!' Edward said, panicking.

_There we are, finally a chapter. My exam will be over soon so I'll get another chapter up when it's finished! _

_**Preview**_

'_I killed a human! Alright! I said it! And my daughter doesn't want to be with her family anymore, I shouted and my husband and hit a human guy with just a tad of human strength!' I screamed._

_Everyone looked at me wide eyed, except for Alice. She had a sad face; she knew I couldn't keep it in._

_Jess x_


	9. Doctors verdict

_He, so my exam went really well, so easy, but I don't get my mark till January!! Anyway sorry this is a short chapter but I didn't want to put much in._

_*Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Twilight, FBI made me give it back._

Edward bent down next to me and Carlisle came over. I just stared into space. Everyone seemed really worried. They all stood around me, faces scared. I needed to speak to tell them what was wrong so they could help me but I couldn't find my mouth or my mind. I wasn't able to push my shield away to tell Edward, and I knew Alice wouldn't say anything.

'Bella, are you okay?' I didn't move, just stared at him. 'Just nod or shake your head' he said calmly, I thought about it. I wanted to nod, so that no one would worry, but then I would be lying, and if I told the truth, Edward would be even more worried because I was bad and he couldn't help. I just did a little shrug.

'Bella, can you please push your shield away and tell me?' Edward asked. I slightly shook my head. He sighed. 'Carlisle, isn't there anything you can do?'

'No, not until I find out what actually happened. She clearly isn't going to talk for a while... we'll just have to leave her there for a while and treat her like normal until she'll tell us something...' Carlisle and Edward carried on talking about what to do until I could find some words. Esme and Jasper were talking about me, Jazz trying to calm her down. Em and Rose were hugging each other, they were also both very worried, and I know that Rosalie was warming up to me, but I still didn't think she would be this worried about me. Alice was staring back at me when I turned to her. She couldn't see what I was going to do next.

After a minute of this stillness, I don't know what happened to me but I just burst out.

'I killed a human! Alright! I said it! And my daughter doesn't want to be with her family anymore, I shouted and my husband and hit a human guy with just a tad of human strength!' I screamed.

Everyone looked at me wide eyed, except for Alice. She had a sad face; she knew I couldn't keep it in away from Edward forever. I sighed. I felt so much better to get it out, but I had also hurt my family with what I had just said. Edward gave me a hug.

'Oh my goodness Bella, why would you do that? How could kill a human? Why would you punch someone with vampire force? And what is this with Renesmee?'

'I-I-I-' I was blubbering. It was times like this – even though this hadn't happen before – why I wished vampires could cry.

Carlisle placed his hand on Edwards shoulder. 'Just give her some space Edward,' he thought about that and nodded. He let go of me but kept him arm around me. A knock on the door made me jump. Everyone's head whipped round to look at the door and Carlisle went to go answer it.

I couldn't believe who it was. How dare he come here? He barged pass Carlisle. Not only was he here uninvited, but he was being rude!

'Bella! Are you okay? I heard what happened, where's Nessie?' I stood up and stared at him in the eye, angry.

'Of course, you don't care about me. You're just here for Renesmee. Well maybe you should just take her and go somewhere else with her. She doesn't exactly want to be here,' I said and ran upstairs.

'Well done Jacob, we just got her to talk again,' I heard Edward say.

'You leave,' Alice said afterwards. At this point I was sitting on my bed with my head on my knees. Edward came in then and sat by me. He didn't talk for a while but then broke the silence.

'Bella, why would you do this?'

'Well, I was talking to Renesmee last night and she found out that Jacob loved me. She then said she didn't want to become a vampire, she wanted to live with him and not us. Then I went out into the forest, smelled a hiker and lost control of myself. Alice found me then, she had a vision seeing what I did and she wanted to keep it from you, so you didn't have to worry. Then I was thinking about it today at lunch and just lost it again by shouting at you. I was appalled with myself. Then when I left I went and sat on a bench. Josh came along and was comforting me too much by kissing me. I just so angry then that I punched him a little too hard. I didn't know what was coming over me and-'

'Shh, shh. It's okay, don't worry, I'll help you,' he said hugging and rocking me.

_Again sorry it was short but I have want to put another thing quite big before I start putting in the main part of this story, so if you have any idea's please tell me!_

_Sorry no preview this time because I don't know what's coming next. You're deciding for me because I have major writers block! ___

_Jess x_


	10. Disappear

_Sorry about the writer's block, it was bad. I didn't get any ideas so I'm getting on with the main part. And for those people who have seen Twilight, is it good? I have to wait AGES to see it! ___

_*Disclaimer: don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does *applause*_

Morning came around and everyone gave me a _lot _of space. Maybe they took Carlisle advice a little too serious. I had to keep on constantly reminding them that I was okay now and they didn't have to stay away. Sometimes they listened, sometimes not. I tried to show them that I was okay in a very strange way.

'Hey, Em! Want an arm wrestling match?' I said jumping around, playfully punching his arm. 'Come on, you know it'll be fun and you'll win!'

He stepped away from me. 'Um, not right now, later maybe,' and he walked away. I was then lifeless, just standing there.

Edward came over then and whispered in my ear hugging me. 'Don't worry, they'll come around sometime,' he kissed my neck and I shrugged him off and walked away.

After a week, they got back to normal and started treating me as before. Emmett making fun of me, Alice dressing me up, still, and everyone generally just acting more lively. Things with Jake hadn't improved much. He didn't talk to me at all. Acting as if I wasn't even there. One lunch I just got so fed up that I couldn't stand seeing him alone and miserable because of no Billy and having no friends about.

I looked over at the table where he was sitting alone. 'I've got to do something,'

'Wait, Bella. I really don't think that's a good idea,' Edward said grabbing my wrist.

'No, no, I have to,' I got up and made my way over to Jacob. He looked up at me and stared.

'Hey, mind if I join you?' I asked innocently. He nodded. As I sat, I glanced over at my family and they were watching anxiously. Alice wasn't happy that she couldn't see if anything was going to happen. 'So, how have you been?'

'How do you think I've been?'

'Oh, I'm...sorry,'

'Yeah, well you should be,' I sighed and started to walk away. Wait, I came over to him to make him feel better and that is what I shall do. I stopped and spun on my heels back towards Jacob.

'Hey! I can see that your miserable, but it honestly doesn't have to be like this and it isn't really my fault your dad died!' He stared at me like I was crazy. I grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria doors.

'What are you talking about? How on earth could you make me happier?' I thought about that. Not sure how to answer it. How could I help Jake feel better? What were his problems? His father died, so he's got no family, his home is small and a mess and there's no one around to love him. What could I do? I thought of it. However, it was something that everyone else in the family hated. But I was part of the family now and I had a say in it, and plus, Jake needed help.

'You can come and live with us. Jacob, that's it! You need a family and a home, and you'll get that if you come and live with us!' I beamed out.

'What? You want me to come and live in a house full of bloodsuckers that ruined my life?'

'Jacob, it wasn't _us _that ruined it; it was other vampires that we also hate that did it. Please, Jake. I _want _you to come,'

He stood there in front of me staring at me, deciding whether I was telling the truth or just joking.

'You sure?'

'Absolutely,' He continued to weigh the options. 'Please' I said in a smaller voice.

He sighed. 'Okay, I'll come with you,' A very wide smile grew and I hugged him tightly.

'Oh! Thank you _so _much Jacob, I'll fell better now that you're happy. I'll follow you home after school so you can get your stuff and then you can follow me to _our _house! Yes!' I gave him a peck on the cheeks and ran back to my family. They were all looking at me confused.

'Bella will you please tell us what just happened with Jacob,' Rosalie said.

I sighed. 'Well, I couldn't stand seeing Jake so depressed. He was lonely and have you _seen_ his house? It's a complete mess. So, I decided to make him feel better by...inviting him to come and stay with...us,' I stared at the floor, not wanting to see their reactions. After about a minute they still weren't saying anything so I thought I'd better look up and see how they were taking it.

'What?' Emmett said. 'You just invited a _dog _to come and live with us?'

'Do you not remember what happened with the Volturi? Jacob and his pack helped us stop them. If it wasn't for them we may not have survived. He has no one to love him and look after him. It's the least we can do to help him,'

'Why doesn't he just go home to Billy?' Jasper snapped. I didn't think he would react like that.

'Because...he's dead. James and Victoria got to him,'

Edward got up and gave me a hug. 'Don't worry Bella; if it makes you happy then he is welcome. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme won't mind,'

Carlisle and Esme didn't mind. They welcomed him with open arms.

My life was starting to get better after that silly incident. My family was treating me normally, I wasn't making any mistakes – killing humans – and Jake was happy again, just the way I liked seeing him. The only thing that was left to fix was Renesmee.

One day after school, I was sitting on the sofa alone – everyone was out of the house because I told them I wanted to do this alone – waiting for Jake to return home with Nessie. As he walked through with her, she saw me and stared to run towards the stairs for her room.

'Hold on Ness, I'd like to talk to you,' She sighed and dropped her bag on the floor. I looked at Jacob hinting for him to leave; he took it and went straight through the door. Renesmee made her way over to me and sat on the other side of the sofa to me.

'Nessie, listen to me, I am very sorry about what I said and I...I don't mind you talking to Jacob and being with him,' She turned to stare at me with a confused face.

'What? Are you serious?' I sighed and nodded. Her face lit up. She leaped at me and gave me a big hug. 'Thank you, thank you _so _much,' she said. I hugged her back, pleased she had forgiven me.

So my life was sorted, no one was in a mood with me and it was all going well. It had been a few weeks, and we all decided that we would wait till Nessie was Jake's age until we would change her, so she could be with him forever. We were sitting in the living room after the whole family decided to watch a movie together. Jake wasn't with us, he decided to take a walk, but he seemed a bit suspicious. It was after the movie and very late.

'Come on Ness, time for bed,'

She sighed. 'Ugh, must I?'

Edward gave out a little chuckle 'Yes, otherwise you won't be able to get up for school tomorrow. Now come on, up you get,' she got up and stretched. 'Alice, would you?' She knew what he meant. She never mined though, which was good. She rose and pulled Nessie up into a piggyback.

'Come on, let's go,' she ran upstairs and was gone within seconds. After about 15 minutes, Alice came down. 'She's asleep,'

We started another movie, put quietly so Ness could sleep, and settled down. We got half way into the movie before Alice froze, and I felt Edward freeze besides me. We all stared at them.

'Hey guys, the film's not _that _scary,' Emmett chuckled.

'I don't think they're freezing because of the movie Em,' Carlisle commented. 'Alice has seen something, and I don't think it's good,' Jasper rushed to Alice's side.

'Edward? What is it?' I sniffed. 'And, why do I smell a werewolf when Jake's not even here?' they still weren't moving, not an inch. Suddenly they both were gone. We all got up and followed them to Renesmee's room. As I entered, I went into the same state that they were in, frozen, everyone else was just shocked. Nessie was...gone.

'Where is she? Dammit Edward tell me where she is!' he didn't reply to me, he stayed shocked. I grabbed Alice's arms and started shaking her. 'ALICE!! WHERE IS SHE?!' she was looking at me with an upset face. Edward and Jasper pulled me away and I, tearlessly, cried into Edward's chest.

'I'm so sorry Bella, I never saw anything. I didn't know, and I only didn't know because a wolf may have taken her,' Alice calmly said.

'But Alice, it doesn't make sense if a wolf took her when you just saw others,' my head shot up.

'What other? Who is with her?'

'A wolf must have helped them out,'

'EDWARD! Who was with her?!' I yelled out.

'Bella, I saw her with...James and Victoria,' A gust of air came whooshing out of my mouth.

_There we go, who was the wolf? What will they do about James and Victoria having Nessie? And where was Jake? Ooo, suspicion all around._

_**Preview**_

'_You _stupid _dog! Why the hell did you do that?!' I yelled at him._

_Jess x_


	11. Wolves

_Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy._

_So last week, there was SO much snow!! We went home from school early!! YEY!! Had a good snowball fight first!_

_*Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight *snuffles*_

Everyone was sitting down in the dining room around the table, but I was pacing back and forth. No one had spoken for a few minutes. They were starting to get impatient, especially with me constantly moving.

I stopped 'Alice can't you see _anything_?' I asked, hoping something would come along and I could get my daughter back.

'Sorry Bella, nothing is coming to me,' I moaned and carried on pacing 'But I _will_ find something,' this was starting to get ridiculous now. My child was somewhere in this world, and I didn't have a clue, and she was with people who have tried to kill me in the past.

'Bella love, will you please stop, you're making me anxious,'

'Oh, you're anxious are you? Maybe if you were me you would really know anxious feels!' I burst out. He sighed and slumped back into his chair. I fell to the ground wrapping my arms around my legs.

_Nessie, Nessie sweetie, _please_ come back to me._ I begged in my head.

I was so worried. As soon as I see James and Victoria I am going to rip their heads off for the pain they've put me through.

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded. I was too sad and aggravated to ask what Carlisle had just asked.

'Where's the animal?' Rosalie sarcastically said. She obviously didn't care.

'I'm...not...sure actually. You really don't think...?'

'He did it, he took Nessie,' I said through unmoving lips staring at the ground. Suddenly the smell of a wolf was stronger and I heard Jacob whistle as he was walking up towards the front. I jumped up and started for the door but to hands stopped me. I struggled against Edward but he wouldn't let me past.

'Let go of me, I'm going to kill him!' I yelled.

'No, that's just going to make it worse. Let's deal with this calmly,' he said, trying to get me to stay still.

'Must I remind you that he helped two vampires who tried to kill me have our daughter?'

He paused.

Jacob walked through the door then. Edward let go of me and grabbed Jacob by the neck and pushed him up against the wall.

'Where is Renesmee?' Edward said right up in Jacobs face at the same time I said 'you _stupid_ dog! Why did you do that?' I yelled walking up to him and Edward.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? Shouldn't Nessie be in bed?'

'No you idiot! You know where she is because you helped James and Victoria kidnap her!'

'She was kidnapped? By James and Victoria?'

'Don't act stupid Jacob, where is she?' Edward said again banging Jacob up against the wall, leaving a hole. Esme gasped. She wasn't happy with that.

'I-I-I honestly don't know,' me and Edward growled at him.

Alice walked up to me with Jasper and said 'I think he's telling the truth, I think it was a different wolf that helped,' Edward thought about it and relaxed, letting Jake down.

'Well then if _he _didn't take her, then what bloody dog did?' I shouted. Everyone looked clueless. Usually we would be able to figure something out but seeming as Alice couldn't see wolves, she was completely blind. 'Jacob, can't you like do some weird wolf thing as see if there are any wolves in Juneau?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'Wolves aren't like that Bells,' I groaned and slumped onto the sofa. Edward sat next to me and hugged me. 'Guy's, I want Nessie back as much as you do, but there is very little I can do,' everyone stayed silent. 'I can go and search around to see if there are any wolfs nearby?'

My head snapped up. 'Would that help?' He nodded.

'Yes, I will go right now,' at that he was out of the door in a flash. I sighed.

'It just had to be me,'

Edward stared at me confused, as did everyone else. 'Bella honey, what are you saying?' Esme asked dearly.

'As soon as things start to get better for me, something bad happens. That has always happened to me. I can name loads of examples! My parents, my friend in Phoenix, James, Victoria, the Volturi-'

Edward cut me off then. 'Bella! Stop! You must understand that it isn't you. Nessie isn't gone because you're cursed or something. Will you please stop blaming yourself?' I nodded, although I didn't stop blaming myself, It clearly was my fault.

After a few hours, a familiar old smell came along. 'What's that?' Rose had asked. Everyone stood up and went outside the front door.

'Is that...that a dog from La Push?' Jasper said. Everyone stood motionless as three large wolves appeared right in front of us. 'What the hell are they doing here?'

They stopped about thirty meters in front of us. 'Edward,' he looked at Carlisle. 'Please translate,' he nodded. 'Hello, what brings you here Sam, Quil and Seth?'

'Jacob connected to us through our minds and told us to come up here straight away, saying it was an emergency,' Edward said.

'Well,' Carlisle started. 'This is an emergency. Jacob was right,' as soon as Carlisle had finished saying this, another wolf appeared, Jacob, and they all changed into their human forms.

'Yes, which is why we are here, to help,' I couldn't believe my ears. I knew the wolves had helped us out in the pass, but I didn't think they would travel miles to help us out.

'Of course. Why don't you come inside and we'll tell you about what has happened,' Carlisle continued.

They all nodded and followed us into the dining room to sit at the table. Me, Edward and Emmett stood so that there was room for our _visitors_ to sit.

'A few hours ago, a disastrous happening occurred. A wolf that we do not know about came and took Nessie from us. We do not know where that wolf has taken her but we do know who she is with. If you remember the summer where we fought off that vampire army, and if you remember James and Victoria who created them,'

'We remember,' said Seth.

'Well, they're the ones, who have Nessie,'

_That's another one up. Next chapter may not be very exciting but I promise that the one afterwards will be thrilling! _

_**Preview**_

'_Bella,' I swirled around. 'This is the wolf, who took Nessie,' Quil said, him, Sam, Seth _and _Jacob holding down this very large teenager who was struggling to break free. I could feel the anger build up inside of me, any second now, I would snap._

_Jess x_


	12. Another phonecall

_HEY! I updated quickly! For you amazing people who reviewed. Important question for you guys and the end, so make sure you read it._

_*Disclaimer: Sometimes hate the police, they made me give back Twilight!! So evil, Stephenie Meyer owns it _still_!!_

We all sat, or stood, quietly whilst Carlisle told the wolves what had happened. They listened carefully and promised that they would help us get Nessie back and would try and the wolf that took her, so we could finally get somewhere. As soon as they were told what had happened, they left and went to search. Alice, Rose and Emmett hadn't hunted in a long time so they left soon after.

I stared out of the back window, hoping that the wolves would be successful and my daughter could come back to me soon. Edward joined me in staring out the back with his arms around me.

'It will be ok. She'll soon be with us,' he said kissing my neck. I sighed. As much as I wanted to believe him, it was hard to accept it.

The door burst open and I heard shuffling and moaning, like someone was trying to get free.

'Bella,' I swirled around. 'This is the wolf, the one who took Nessie,' Quil said, him, Sam, Seth and Jacob holding down a very large teenager who was struggling to break free. I could feel the anger build up inside of me, any second now, I would snap. The boy continued to struggle, but when he saw my face, he relaxed, and grinned evilly at me. I gasped. He knew me, and knew what pain he had caused me.

'Hello Bella, how are you?' He said sarcastically. I ran up to him and punched him in the face. I sure hope that did him damage. At that moment Edward grabbed me in a hug whilst I cried tearless sobs and they all dragged the cruelest wolf ever down onto the sofa. 'You crazy bloodsucker! How dare you do that to me?!'

'Quiet! You will answer our questions and you _will _tell us the truth,' Jacob shouted in his face.

'Sure,' he replied while making himself comfortable.

'Firstly, you're going to tell us your name,' Jasper stepped forward and said.

'Jordan,' he answered.

'Now, you will tell us where Renesmee is,' Carlisle said calmly. Why was he always so calm no matter how bad the situation is?

'Why would I tell you that? Those other leeches told me not to say a word, especially to this _coven_,' he said back.

'Nessie's in Phoenix,' everyone's head quickly turned to look back at him. I then turned around to look at Jordan. He was more so confused that he didn't have a clue how Edward knew that when he didn't even say it out loud.

'How did you know that? I-I-I mean, _why _do you think that?' he stammered.

A smile grew widely on my face because of the gratitude of what Edward could do. 'Because he has the most amazing talent in the world. He can read minds,'

He eyes grew massively. 'Damn it! James and Victoria are going to kill me!'

'Oh don't worry they won't, because we are going to finish them, and properly this time,'

We decided to let Jordan go, of course most of us opposed to it but Carlisle, Esme and Alice insisted. We left Alice alone for a while so that she could possibly see something that would help us. At the same time, me and Edward were in our room and I was shouting at him and asking questions I knew he wouldn't know but I still proceeded with them.

'But _why _would they take her to Phoenix? _Why_ would they take her _there_? _What _is their _reason_ for that?'

'I honestly don't know love, but I promised we will find out. You've just got to give Alice sometime to-'

'But we don't _have_ time!' I interrupted him with. 'If we wait for too long then we may...be too late,' my voice broke at the end there,'

'No Bella! Don't think that. You know we'll get her back safe and sound even if we-' he broke off. I didn't hear anyone speak so someone must have been thinking something important.

'What? What is it' I demanded. Before he replied, he ran off. I followed him into the house to where Alice was. She was frozen. Something that she saw must be very important and I _had _to find out now. The rest of the family and pack piled in.

'Edward? Alice? What's happened?' Rosalie asked.

There was silence. No one spoke.

'That can't be right. That's ridiculous Alice. Why would that be the reason?' Edward quickly and quietly said.

'Edward, will you please tell me what's going on?'

'Nessie is in Phoenix because... James and Victoria have been revenging Laurent and Irina's death on you... but because they can never seem to get you... they're...'

'Oh just spit it out!' Jacob snapped.

'They're killing Nessie instead. And in Phoenix because you use to live there,' I froze. 'And Laurent tried to get you in that ballet studio, so they're doing the same but in your old school,'

None of us were that pleased with the news. It was good and bad. Good because we knew where Nessie was but bad because of they were planning on killing her and I would never see her again. Quickly we discussed what exactly we were going to do and put it into action. Everyone would basically burst in take Nessie, kill James and Victoria properly this time and come back home. Everyone liked it and it seemed simple enough, until we had a phone call.

'Hello?' Esme answered confused, since when did we get phone calls? Her face went shocked and dropped the phone. Before it could hit the ground, Edward grabbed it and answered the same as how Esme did, confused.

'Well we know where you are and even if you do keep moving we'll still know where you are because if you remember we have Alice,' he replied smugly.

He waited and listened for the response. 'You are staying where you are? Well you do know that just makes it a whole lot simpler because we do have eight vampires and four wolves with us,'

'You will not lay a finger on her!' he yelled back. 'No! I will _not_ agree to that,'

This was really starting to worry me now. 'So surrender Bella or let Nessie die? That's your rules? Is there no other option?'

This time there was a long pause. They must have been coming up with a different option because of the length it took for him to reply to them. 'Ugh! You just make my life a living hell,' pause 'yes, that condition I can live with...who cares about whether what I say or not is technically true?!' I did. 'Yes...Ok...fine,' he hung up.

'What? What happening?' I said while everyone else said something rather similar at the same time.

'I'm going alone,'

'NO! You are not sacrificing yourself!'

'Bella, listen to me. It was that, let Nessie get killed or let you get killed. I can't have either of you hurt,'

'YOU DYING WILL HURT US!' I yelled back. Was he thick or something? Did he not understand how much he meant to us?

'I'm sorry love but I must do this,'

'Edward, please, don't do this,'

He paused for a long while, thinking about it. 'Okay, we will _all_ go,' I smiled and nodded. Looked around at everyone else and saw them nod too. 'Midnight tonight we will leave,' I glanced at the clock and it was eight o'clock at night. Just four hours.

For those next hours, everyone sorted out what they were going to do and what the plan was. With about half an hour before we were going to leave, Edward was nowhere to be seen.

'Jasper, have you seen Edward?' I asked running up to him.

'No sorry Bella, I haven't,' was his reply. Helpful.

I carried on looking around for him until I enter the garage, where there was a note. 'Mr dearest Bella and family...' It said.

_I know that I told you we would all go and rescue Nessie together, but I couldn't have any of you hurt. You know how powerful and sneaky James and Victoria are. _

_I have gone alone and would really appreciate it if you would not follow me, please. _

_I love you all dearly and am sorry for the pain that this has caused you. _

_Goodbye_

_Edward x_

I dropped the letter. How could he do this to us? To his family? To me?

_There we go, as I said there is an important question for you to answer: Would you like the next chapter to be in Nessie POV to see how she felt and what James and Victoria were like when they had her and what _exactly_ James said to Edward on the phone, or keep it in Bella's POV?_

_**If you keep it in Bella's POV, this is the preview:**_

_We were running, faster than ever before. Now to rescue both Nessie _and_ Edward._

'_Come on guys! We have to keep going!' I yelled back to everyone._

_**If you have a Nessie POV, then you will get that Bella POV preview **_**and**_** this one:**_

'_Alright if you don't want your wife or daughter to die, and I do want Bella to suffer, then you've got to let me and Victoria...kill you,' James said evilly._

'_NO DAD! DON'T DO IT! I'LL BE FI-' Victoria wrapped her hand around my mouth to get me to shut up. I knew dad heard that, now it just depends on whether he'll listen to me or not._

_So it's one or both, review or PM me on what you decide._

_Jess x_


	13. What really happened

_Thanks to your pole, I am writing this is Nessie's POV, but the next chapter will be back to Bella's. It's only a quick chapter but you mostly wanted to know what James said during the convocation so... anyway, did you hear who was directing New Moon? Chris Weitz!!_

_*Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me._

**Nessie POV**

I had this strange pain in my head, as if I'd been knocked out. My vision was blurry and there were little mutters on what seemed to be on the other side of the room, a man and a woman. When my vision went normal, I sat up and looked around me. It was big and echoic. There was a scoring system on the wall and two what seemed to be basketball post on either end of the room. In fact, this seemed to be a school sports hall, but it didn't look like my school's sports hall, so why was I in this strange, unfamiliar one?

The two people noticed that I had woken up, so they walked up to me and looked at me very strangely. They acknowledged me and wrinkled their noses.

'Well she certainly smells like her mother. What do you think?' The female one said.

'Hmm, definitely, but not as good. Her mother was absolutely delicious,' the male one responded with. They started to walk away, muttering to themselves. I noticed the door was behind me, about ten meters away. I started to get up and run towards the door silently, hoping they wouldn't hear me. When I got halfway there, I was flung against the wall and the male one pinned up against the wall, his face right up to me. My heart was pumping fast and my breathing had rapidly increased.

'Thought you could run away, didn't you?' he said and gave out a little chuckle. 'Well, that's where you wrong dear. You see, we are just like your parents-'

'Vampires,' she interrupted him with. My breath caught in my throat. There was absolutely no way I could escape now.

'So, please don't try anything special, because you won't succeed. Alright sugar?' I really wanted to call him something bad, but I couldn't find my voice, too scared to say anything. He dropped me to the ground and walked back over to the women. 'Oh and if you were wondering who we were, our name are James and Victoria,' my eyes grew wide. Mother had told me about these two, how they weren't exactly the most _pleasant _people around.

After a few hours, James picked up the phone and started dialling. 'You going to want to hear this little girl,' he put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer. Someone answered him and he put it on loudspeaker. 'Hello, that Esme? It's James,'

'Hello?' Dad answered.

'Hello Edward, its James and Victoria, we appear to have your daughter,'

'Well we know where you are and even if you do keep moving we'll still know where you are because if you remember we have Alice,' he replied. He always knew what to say.

'Oh, no, we weren't planning on taking her anywhere, just keeping her in Bella's old school in Phoenix,'

'You are staying where you are? Well you do know that just makes it a whole lot simpler because we do have eight vampires and four wolves with us,'

'Yes, I'm sure it would be good for you, just depends on whether you get here on time or not...'

'You will not lay a finger on her!'

'Oh calm down, I won't hurt her at all, if you sacrifice your wife that is...'

'No! I will _not _agree to that! So surrender Bella or let Nessie die? That's your rules? Is there no other option?'

'Alright if you don't want your wife or daughter to die, and I do want Bella to suffer, then you've got to let me and Victoria...kill you,' James said evilly.

'NO DAD! DON'T DO IT! I'LL BE FI-' Victoria wrapped her hand around my mouth to get me to shut up. I knew dad heard that, now it just depends on whether he'll listen to me or not.

'Well, what's your choice?' come on dad, don't agree, please.

'Ugh! You just make my life a living hell. Yes, that condition I can live with...who cares about whether what I say or not is technically true?! Yes...Ok...fine,' dad, you have let me down.

'Good, I'll see you then,' and he hung up the phone. Victoria let go off my mouth and I slumped onto the floor. My dad was giving up his life for me; I will never be able to live with myself after this.

_There you go; short but you got what you wanted. You got the preview from last chapter, but I think you deserve another._

_**Preview**_

_We had entered Phoenix and bought ourselves some jumpers with hoods so that we wouldn't sparkle. _

'_So she's in the school?' I asked Alice_

'_Yes, and so should Edward,'_

_Jess x _


	14. Arrive in Pheonix

_Heya, sorry I haven't updated in a while but this was a VERY hard chapter to write._

_*Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns._

**BPOV**

We left straight away, more eager than ever to get to Phoenix. We were running, faster than ever before. Now to rescue both Nessie and Edward.

'Come on guys! We have to keep going!' I yelled back to everyone. I was up ahead, in front of everyone, making sure that no one stopped, that we would all keep on moving until we reached Phoenix and most importantly, our family.

We had entered Phoenix and bought ourselves some jumpers with hoods so that we wouldn't sparkle.

'So she's in the school?' I asked Alice

'Yes, and so should Edward,'

I knew my way to the school, even though it had been years. We ran through the town, at human speed though, until we had reached the main entrance to the school. There was a couple of what looked like twenty three year olds. I looked at them and straight away recognised them. They were my friends from when I lived in Phoenix.

'Oh my goodness, we need to move, now!' I whispered. They couldn't see me, not looking the same as six years ago.

We started to walk through the doors until I heard someone call 'Bella?!'

'Damn it,' Carlisle walked up to the door and tried to open it.

'It's locked. Bella, you and Rosalie make them leave and we'll try to find another way in. Somewhere where no one will be watching,' everyone nodded and me and Rosalie went over to my old friends.

'Is that you Bella?' Rosalie and I kept our hoods down so no sunlight could get in. 'Wow, you seriously haven't changed a bit,'

'Yeah it's me. And this is my friend Rosalie,'

'Nice to meet you, but Bella and I have some business to do, so if you would excuse us,' she pulled me away so that this talk couldn't go any further. We walked around the school until we found Emmett waiting outside for us.

'This way,' he called and we followed him inside. Everyone else was waiting for us inside.

'Alright, I'm pretty sure that they've already noticed that we're here so let's get a move on,' Carlisle rushed. I led the way to the hall and burst the door open. James and Victoria were standing on the other side of the hall; Edward was standing just in front of us and spun around to look at me. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

'Aw, now everyone is here,' James said.

'Where's Renesmee?' I asked him.

'Oh don't worry; she'll be joining us shortly,'

'She's behind those doors,' Alice said.

'You still have her do you? Still seeing everything?' James said.

'Well we may as well bring her in,' Victoria said she went to the back door and opened it. She came out and dumped Nessie on the ground. I gasped.

'Don't touch her!' I shouted. Victoria looked at me and smiled widely, enjoying that I didn't like the fact she hurt my daughter.

'Oh don't you worry, we won't hurt her, but only if you all leave us to destroy both of you. The parents of this delicious smelling human of course,' both I and Edward growled at her.

'So, how will we do this? Shall we let the rest of the family leave first or make them watch?' James said.

'No, These are going to be the arrangements; Esme will take Renesmee outside whilst we tear you two to shreds,' Emmett said. Why he said that I don't know, maybe just wanting to be part of the fight more.

James laughed. 'Sure, you keep thinking that, but no. Either you are all going to leave and this little thick,' He tapped, more like kicked, Renesmee with his foot. I went forward a bit but Edward stopped me with his arm. 'Or you take _it_ and the parents stay. So which is it going to be? Option A or B?' I lost it, couldn't hold it in any longer, and Edward couldn't stop me now, I lunged for James, but as soon as I was about 5cm away from his neck, Victoria tackled me and I was on the other side of the room. Edward rushed over to me and I jumped up.

'You ok?' he asked.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine,' I replied.

'How brave, not afraid of anything. Well, if you're going to be like that...' James said, and he charged towards me and Victoria shoved Renesmee back into the wall and ran towards everyone else.

_So that you could see this part quicker, I'm gonna post this chapter then post the actual fight later._

_**Preview**_

_One by one they appeared through the large double doors behind us under the basketball net. We may of outnumbered them a minute ago, but now, it's a whole other story._

_Jess x_


	15. The Fight

_Hey, sorry for leaving it at such a cliff hanger but here's the next one!_

_Disclaimer: Need I say what I am not?_

They were running towards us and our family. As soon as they reached us, we all just pushed them backwards, quite hard. Edward ran to pick Nessie up and we both ran back to our family. She was unconscious. James and Victoria rose.

'You're all good,' James laughed. 'But how will you feel in approximately ten seconds, maybe,'

We all looked confused and heard doors bang open on the east wall. Our heads whipped over there and we saw what James meant. One by one they appeared through the large double doors behind us under the basketball net. We may have outnumbered them a minute ago, but now, it's a whole other story. We still outnumbered them in vampires, but with eight wolfs on our side, Sam, Jake, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil, ten other wolves walked through those doors. We still have made more vampires and wolves on our side, they had more wolves, and wolves were made to destroy vampires.

'Feel the same, or different?' James said then he chuckled.

'Edward, what do we do?' I whispered to him.

'I think we just fight them, and hope for the best,' he said to everyone. I looked behind me and everyone nodded. I took in all the faces of my friends and family, this may be the last time I ever see them. I looked at Nessie, still unconscious, behind everyone. I may never talk to be with her again. Then I looked at Edward, my love. I took a deep breath and looked at James, Victoria and the other wolves.

'Ready ... Go!' They ran towards us.

We all split and took one each, Edward took on James, I took on Victoria and the rest took on the wolves. Victoria was good, I'd never fought her in the past, in fact this was the first time I've ever fought a vampire. Everyone seemed to be having trouble. A few of the other wolves were out.

'NO!' shouted Seth and I heard a wolf whine. I looked over towards Jake and was lying down not moving. Had he been seriously hurt? Was he out of the fight?

Being distracted Jake's hurt; Victoria took the advantage and knocked me down onto the floor. She laughed and walked slowly towards. When she was a meter from me, I heard someone running towards us, I whipped me head in that direction and found Nessie close by.

'Nessie, no!' I shouted but it was too late, Victoria grabbed her by the neck.

'Ah, brave are we? Well, not for much longer,' Victoria said and she threw her through one of the windows in the hall. She was out of sight, and must be in pain.

Everyone else had finished with their fighter, so they went to see either Leah or Nessie except Edward and Emmett; they got Victoria and dumped her in the fire that was destroying the wolves and James. Edward came to me then, got me up and hugged me tight.

'Renesmee,' I whispered. He took my hand and we ran out of the window to her. Carlisle and Esme were there. She was out and bleeding. I gasped. 'Carlisle, Carlisle is she going to be ok?' I frantically asked him.

'She should be ok but we need to get her to hospital right away,' I nodded. Edward picked her up and entered the sports hall. We spotted everyone else by Jacob. All of the wolves were whining. Carlisle rushed and checked his pulse. 'I'm sorry, but he's gone and not coming back,' I was shaking with sadness. If I wasn't a vampire I would be crying so much. Esme wrapped her arm around me and all of us Cullen's left to go take Renesmee to the hospital.

_Not Jake, why did I kill of Jake? Sorry if you hated that but I wanted a very sad part to the story. I guess Victoria and James got what they wanted, Bella hurt._

_**Preview**_

'_You alright sweetie?' Edward asked me in the hospital._

'_Hmm,' I said 'It's just all so similar. Just down the hall is the room I was in when I came in after that fight with Laurent,' I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me whilst we were both staring and Renesmee sleeping in the bed._

_Jess x_


	16. In the hospital

_Aw, you all upset that I killed of Jake, believe I'm sad too but it think that it was the right decision._

_Disclaimer: Not only are the FBI, CIA, CSI: NY Forensic Team (which by the way is a good program) _and _NBA Reporters after me for stealing Twilight, now they're after me for killing Jacob!_

I walked through the doors which led into the room that Renesmee which was staying in. Edward looked up at me.

'You alright sweetie?' Edward asked me in the hospital.

'Hmm,' I said 'It's just all so similar. Just down the hall is the room I was in when I came in after that fight with Laurent,' I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me whilst we were both staring and Renesmee sleeping in the bed. I sighed 'How are we going to tell her about ... Jake,' It's hard to say his name now. I can never speak to my best friend anymore.

'It'll be hard, but she'll need to know, we can't keep it from her forever,' I nodded. Alice came in and said 'One minute,' and left again. After exactly one minute, Nessie's hand started to twitch. 'Nessie, Nessie dear you ok?'

She moaned 'Yeah, just a bit sore,'

'Just like your mother,' Edward said and chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

'So, what exactly happened?' She asked.

'Victoria, knocked you out and you became unconscious so we brought you straight here. You're at the hospital,'

'The hospital? Wow,' she was very surprised. 'Mom, Dad? You two ok?'

'Nessie we need to tell you something, it's very important,' Edward started.

'Go on,'

'During the fight, Jake ... was hurt-'

'Is he ok?' she interrupted.

'Renesmee, he ... died,'

She let out a big gust of wind. 'No, no that's not possible,' she quickly said shaking her head.

'I'm so sorry, we are all pretty shaken up by it,' she started to cry. I got up and hugged her. Edward stood by us.

'I think I'm ready,' she whispered.

I pulled away.

'You're ready?' Edward asked. He must have read her mind because I didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

Renesmee nodded. 'In five years, on my fifteenth birthday?'

'You sure about that?'

'Hundred percent sure,' she smiled.

'What's happening on her fifteenth?' I asked.

'It's the date she wants to become one of us,' I looked her.

'Oh my goodness, that's so great. She smiled and we hugged again. At that moment, the rest of our family walked in.

'Nessie you're awake,' they all said very pleased.

'Yeah I am but I'm very tired so could you all possibly leave me for a while so that I can get some rest?'

'Sure,' Carlisle answered for everyone 'Come on everyone, let's leave her to rest, we love you and get better soon,' we all walked out and left her be.

She went straight to sleep but she cried, cried herself to sleep over Jake. I don't blame her; she loved him, as I did.

_Again sorry it's short but I kept good stuff for the next chapter which sadly is the last chapter =[ _

_**Preview**_

'_Ready Nessie?' I asked._

_She took in a deep breath and nodded. I bent my head to her arm and bit her. She was now becoming one of us._

_Jess x_


	17. Epilogue: Changes

_So here we go, the last chapter, hope y'all enjoy it._

A couple of weeks later after she got out of the hospital, we had a funeral for Jake, full of emotion and tears, from the ones who could shed them. At least Jake was with his father now. When we told Rachael and Rebecca about Jake, they came to the funeral to say goodbye to their brother. After the funeral in La Push, Sam allowed us in La Push for the funeral; we went back to Juneau and tried to carry on with our lives, it was difficult, but we were getting through, trying our best to forget that last trip to Phoenix. We were living in Sherwood, North Dakota now. It was September, and Carlisle was bringing Renesmee home from a club at school. All of us and the wolves, who had come up for her birthday, were hiding in our living room, waiting for her and Carlisle to enter the house to surprise her.

'Honestly Grandpa, I'm excited about what's going to happen tonight,' we heard Renesmee say outside

'Are you sure? You must be nervous, and plus you'll miss your mother's birthday,' Carlisle replied.

'Well you all don't really spend your real birthdays anymore and I'll take her out shopping to make up for it,'

'Yes but she hates shopping,'

'She'll enjoy it with me; maybe Aunt Alice is doing something wrong-'

'Happy Birthday!' we all jumped out and shouted. She screamed with shock. We all laughed forward to meet her. Everyone hugged her and personally wished her a happy birthday. When she reached Alice, she had something special planned to say.

'Happy Birthday Nessie and I'm not doing anything wrong with shopping with your mom, she's just stubborn,'

'Thanks Alice,' Renesmee and Alice both laughed. 'Want to open presents?' I asked. She nodded and run towards the sofa. We all sat around the living room and one by one gave her our presents. After everyone had done that, we had a special little present that was to be given to Renesmee on the day that she was going to be changed. We handed it to her and she opened it straight away, asking who it was from as she was opening it.

'Renesmee dear, it's from Jake,' I told her, she froze 'he told us to give it to you if he weren't around anymore and on the day we were going to change you,' she stayed frozen looking at this present. It was s small/medium sized locket with a chain large enough to fit around her neck. On the outside it had our Cullen Crest on it so that she could always still be part of the family. She slowly opened it up and inside was a picture of him and her hugging on one side and on the other was an engraving saying _Sarò sempre con voi._

She let out some air. 'That means _I will always be with you _in Italian,' she said. I nodded and she held the locket close to her chest and let out a little tear.

'Renesmee dear, you ok?' she nodded and put the locket around her neck.

She smiled and said 'This is where it belongs, always,'

Later on that evening after the wolves and Renesmee had eaten, me, her, Edward and Carlisle all went up to his office and prepared ourselves for Renesmee's change. She sat on the bed whilst Carlisle prepared morphine so that she wouldn't be too hurt by the change.

'Ready Nessie?' Carlisle asked. He had morphine in one hand and my venom in the other; she took a deep breath and nodded. 'Right, good luck,' me and Edward then both said good luck and Carlisle injected the morphine and venom into her and she soon went into a frozen state.

A few days after the venom was injected, she woke up.

'Renesmee? Nessie dear are you ok?' I asked frantically.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine,'

We soon learned that Renesmee was just like me when I became a vampire. She didn't want to kill humans straight away, she could be around them and not have any problems about, which was good because she could then go straight back to school and we didn't have to move so soon after or isolate her. Things stayed normal and our family went on normally. The wolves come up to visit us every now and then and we kept a nice little area in our house dedicated to Jake so that he would always be in our lives and remembered.

Fifteen years later and we were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. We saw someone trip and the one she loved catch her. Emmett burst out laughing.

'That is _so _you Bella from your human days,' he laughed at me. I picked up a show that was next to me and chucked it his head. 'Hey!'

'Thanks Em,' I replied to him.

'Anytime,' he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Edward hugged me tight.

'What mom, where you really clumsy when you were human?' Renesmee asked.

'Like you wouldn't believe,' Emmett said.

Rose smacked him on the back of the head and Esme said 'Alright Em that's enough,' and he replied with 'What? Is it hit Emmett day because if it is then it's my least favourite day of the year,' we all sat in the living room, laughing, how our family should be, happy and there for each other. Renesmee opened her locket and looked inside. I saw her and she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and knew she was happy, she didn't have the one she wanted with her but she was happy, and that made me happy.

_It's over! *cries* But it's a happy ending, I know what you're thinking, it would be a happier ending if Jake was with them, but he died and I feel like it had to be done so I am sorry._

_If you didn't like the idea of me changing the previous books to make this one work, imagine instead of it being James and Victoria who came back, think that it is Caius and Jane._

_I'm starting my new story now after this one has finished so keep your eyes open for that, and I promise it won't be as sad as Jake dying, I think the only thing that could be sadder than Jake dying would be a Cullen family member dying and that was _not_ going to happen._

_Jess x_


End file.
